Every King needs a Queen
by Le petit Marie Antoinette
Summary: "Tyler Lockwood you better have a very good reason to make me look for you at this dismal place". "Blair… what the hell are you doing here?". "Looks like I'm the only one who cares about the traditions in this family. Hurry up, we are going to the Hamptons".
1. Prologue: Hermitage, St Petersburg

**Title:** Every King needs a Queen

**Summary:** "Tyler Lockwood you better have a very good reason to make me look for you at this dismal place". "Blair… what the hell are you doing here?". "Looks like I'm the only one who cares about the traditions in this family. Hurry up, we are going to the Hamptons".

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me. Vampire Diaries belongs to a lot of people in CW and Gossip Girl belongs to Cecily von Ziegesar; and again, a lot of people in CW.

**Warnings: **I'm sorry if I made grammatical mistakes, English is not my native language. (I'm looking for a Beta… Someone?)

**Author's Note:** So, I was watching Gossip Girl, and the scene in which Blair meets Louis brought to my mind this and I just could not get it out of my head. Every King needs a Queen…

The idea run with Carol and Eleanor being sisters, so Tyler and Blair are cousins.

So, more or less all adolescents in Vampire Diaries and Gossip Girl are the same age, so I guess time will not change much, but I will explain it later.

.

**Prologue**

_Hermitage, St. Petersburg 1999. _

Klaus Mikaelson had never liked children at museums: they were too noisy and unable to appreciate the beauty and history in front of them, so when a pretty little brunette asked his father about his painting, saying he was curious was an understatement.

"I've seen this before…" she said tilting her head to see better _his_ painting.

"Quite so… I'm sure you remember where, my dear". He asked smiling at her daughter. The man would have to be between forty and the girl near to 7 years old. Both dressed so perfectly that screamed old money wherever them were looked and were Americans, judging by their accent.

"_Musee d'Orsay_" The pretty girl replied in perfect French. "Is impressionism then..."

"It is?" The father asked again watching the girl while her eyes filled with the painting.

"The dates do not match... the painting was done before the impressionist period..."

"That doesn't mean it does not belong to the movement..." he said smiling proudly at his girl.

"Do you think Manet saw this painting before starting to paint Daddy?" the sound of excitement in her voice just made her more interesting. What an intriguing creature was the intuitive little girl.

"It may be" granted the man, smiling before moving to another painting.

The girl stayed engrossed watching his paint. In all his years, none child had been really watching his paint... even the adults... only very _few_ people...

He must to be staring her, because she looked away from the paint and meet his eyes. And what an eyes she had... There was something in her chocolate eyes that just made him more curious if that were possible. He smiled at her and she looked at him a long time before to smile back and return her gaze to the painting. Before he could approach and talk to the girl, her father called her ruining any chance. "Blair-bear, we need to go. Your mother must be waiting".

_Blair_ came to his father and took his proffered hand before starting to walk. Before leaving the exhibition she looked over her shoulder giving him another smile. He nodded to her and returns his gaze to the paintings. Perhaps children in museums were not so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 1: Damn that Mother Chucker

**Title:** Every King needs a Queen...

**Summary:** "Tyler Lockwood you better have a good reason to make me come get to this dismal place". "Blair… what the hell are you doing here?" "Looks like I'm the only one who cares about the traditions in this family. Move we are going to the Hamptons".

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me. Vampire Diaries belongs to a lot of people in CW and Gossip Girl belongs to Cecily von Ziegesar; and again, a lot of people in CW.

**Warnings: **I'm sorry if I made grammatical mistakes, English is not my native language. (I'm looking for a Beta… Someone?)

**Author's Note:** So, I was watching Gossip Girl (again), and the scene in which Blair meets Louis brought to my mind this and I just could not get it out of my head. Every King needs a Queen…no?

The idea run with Carol and Eleanor being sisters, so Tyler and Blair are cousins.

So, more or less all adolescents in Vampire Diaries and Gossip Girl are the same age, so I guess time will not change much, but I will explain it later.

* * *

Damn that Mother-Chucker. No other nickname was better for the Basshole. Blair closed Gossip Girl and dedicated to observe through the window of the limo. How many opportunities she had given him? Blair Waldorf does not give second chances; no matter how sappy were the apologies. And yet he had left her, again. All summer in Tuscany and a few days in Paris were not enough to lick her wounds.

And now she had to go to a small town in the middle of nowhere looking for Tyler. What was so important in the dismal place that Ty did not went to Paris? Who knows?

She understood that he wanted to stay close to his mother, after all Uncle Richard had died only a few months ago, but a change of scenery could be good and Ty always looked forward to the summer to get away from his parents. She repressed the feeling of guilt for not staying at the funeral, even when Tyler had assured her that he was fine with it and wanted her to concentrate on regaining her kingdom.

"We are here Miss" the driver said, pulling it out of her thoughts. She had always liked Lockwood Mansion, big but not too much as Vanderbilt Mansion, nor so frigid to feel in a mausoleum or familiar loneliness. Or maybe it was just that it was the place where the only family who genuinely care about her lived there.

"Dear Blair, is a pleasure to have you here", said Aunt Carol giving her a little hug "Tyler will be so happy to see you."

"Just like me, Aunt Carol". After all the formalities and give her aunt the clothing that Eleanor had sent her, Blair set out to find her cousin. She never liked the small town in the middle of nowhere, what kind of name was Mystic Falls? She really did not want to know what was in the head of the founders to name well. Thank God that Gossip Girl did not know she was there, too much humiliation had had with Chuck leaving her for an interior decorator, as for someone capture her in this depressing place, thank you very much.

.

She frowned when saw the local bar: Mystic Grill, how original. She ordered the driver to keep the car running, since she only was going for Tyler, this would take less than a minute. He was easy to locate, Ty had never been one to go unnoticed, just like her ... but it's unlike her, Tyler did not even have to try with it.

Blair enjoy the feeling of pleasure to feel all eyes on her. Oh, the monotony of the small villages, its inhabitants avoided not excited at the sight of someone new. She did not blame them, she was Blair Waldorf after all.

"Tyler Lockwood you'd better have a good reason to make me come looking for you at this dismal place". She demanded as of pushed through prying eyes. Tyler immediately looked up from at the blonde girl to devote a look of surprise and recognition.

"Blair what the hell are you doing here?" His cousin asked with surprise, she did not blame him, Mystic Falls was the last place one would think to find Queen B.

"It seems I'm the only one who cares about the traditions in this family." Stated seeing the place in disgust. She played her eyebrow at that Ty did not get up. Usually at this time, he already would have her in a hug.

"B ..." Tyler protested, glancing between her and the blonde girl.

"You can not be serious about being the fact of wanting to stay with your whore in turn. You still have a lot of explaining to do about why you did not show in Tuscany". She said glaring eyes at the blonde girl. She had just growl at her?

"Caroline" warning Tyler's voice made her feel better. "Blair ... this is my girlfriend Caroline, and I'll thank you not insult her…"

"A blonde Tyler? Nothing screams more - I have a crush on Serena Van der Woodsen- than a sunshine Barbie wannabe...". She peered at Ty, there was something strange about him, changed, more mature...

"You better go home B..." He stated firmly back at her. There was something in his eyes, deep, and there hidden order ... he should know better.

"Of course it's the best to return to New York, there is a reason why the Puritans stay in the North. We have never broken this tradition and we are not going to start now. Hurry up, we are going to the Hamptons". She demanded as turned, it will not take more for Tyler to follow her.

If Blair had looked back would have see the confusion in the eyes of his cousin.


End file.
